TDST 8: Good Vibrations
by rangers21A
Summary: In a Latin country full of passion and romance, the Total Drama girls face a new challenge, both on the show and in their relationships. Who will stay together? Whose heart will get broken? And what does the largest earthquake in recorded history have to do with their challenge? Find out all this and more right here, right now, on Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chilly**_

"Ohhhh, wow, Crimson! That feels so good!"

Zoey was in Loser Class fulfilling her duties as the Pornstars' Bitch. Though, her time as their Bitch was going much better than those who had past served them. Crimson was busy eating out her pussy like a pro, and Zoey was loving every minute of it. "Ohhhh! Right there! That feels amazing!" She moaned. "Aaaaah! I'm gonna cum!"

"This is boring!" Sugar complained. "She's supposed to be our Bitch! Why aren't we punishing her or something?" Sugar picked up an extra large paddle and began walking towards Crimson and Zoey. "I want a turn with her." She said sinisterly.

Quicker than the eye could see, Crimson was up, grabbed Sugar, and threw her against the wall. " _Back. Off._ " She growled, and then went back to pleasuring Zoey.

[Sugar: Damn! I hate the fact that stupid Crimson loves Zoey so much! What if that screws with our winning streak? I need to break them up, or something, quick before it does]

Meanwhile, up in First Class, the other girls were all listening to Zoey's moans of pleasure from Loser Class and were not happy about it one bit. "If Zoey's dating one of the Pornstars, we can't trust her any more." Gwen said. "They'll definitely try and manipulate her, and, if I know Zoey, it'll work. She'll pretty much do anything anybody tells her to."

"Is that so?" MacArthur said wickedly.

"MacArthur, whatever you're thinking of doing, no!" Sanders said.

"All right. All right." MacArthur grumbled.

"You guys need to eliminate Zoey quick so this doesn't become a problem for you." Anne Maria said. "Either that or break them up."

"Is it really so bad that Zoey is dating one of the Pornstars?" Ella said, trying to hide her own nervousness from the others. "I mean, if, say, one of you guys were dating them, would you really want us to break you up or eliminate you?"

"Definitely." Sanders said. "The relationship doesn't matter. What matters is the team."

"Well… What if the Pornstar in question was a person you really liked? Like, Sanders, what if MacArthur was one of the Pornstars?"

"Yeah, Sanders." MacArthur said, leaning in and narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "What _if_ I was one of the Pornstars?"

Sanders started sweating. "Well, I… If you… I mean… Wait! Why are we talking about me all of a sudden?! The problem is Zoey and Crimson!"

Speaking of which, Zoey entered the cabin, a look of blissful serenity on her face. "Hey…" She said peacefully, plopping down next to a scared-looking Ella with a stupid grin on her face. She looked around at everyone else. They were all glaring at her, their expressions of ice cold rage. "What?"

"Zoey, I hate to do this to you, I really do," Sanders said to her, "but you and Crimson need to break up."

"What?" Zoey asked. "Break up? Why?"

"Because, if you keep dating her, the Pornstars are just going to use your relationship with Crimson to manipulate you into betraying us!" Gwen explained a tad forcefully.

"Seriously? You guys are worried about that?" Zoey asked.

"Yes!" Sanders and Gwen both said loudly.

"I'm good." Ella said quietly and meekly.

Surprisingly, Zoey started laughing. "Uh, why are you laughing?" Sanders asked.

"Because you guys are worried about nothing. Crimson and I aren't even dating." Zoey replied.

"Wait… What?" Gwen said.

"Yeah. Our relationship is just about sex. Nothing more. I'm dating Mike, remember?" [Zoey: Ever since being put on a pornographic reality show, I've actually really gotten used to sex. Heck, I'd even go so far as to say I'm kinda good at it by now! Having a relationship that's purely sexual is just a part of that. It's actually kind of fun being in a relationship where feelings aren't involved]

"So, your relationship with Crimson is just sex. No feelings whatsoever?" Sanders asked, just making sure.

"Yep. No romantic feelings at all." Zoey replied.

"But, Zoey, _you_ know that, but does _Crimson_ know that?" Ella asked.

Suddenly, Zoey's calm, serene expression was broken by one of pure worry. "Oh, crap… You might be right." She said, slumping down into her chair. "Do you guys think I've been leading Crimson on?"

"Zoooeeey," Crimson called from Loser Class, showing rare emotion in her voice, "I got some chocolate sauce and strawberries. Thought I'd make you a nice, romantic snack, if you know what I mean~"

"Maybe a little." Leshawna said, understating the situation completely.

[Zoey: What am I doing? I can't believe I didn't see that I was leading Crimson on! Ugh! I'm a terrible person! I have to tell her that I don't have any romantic feelings for her. It's the right thing to do. Then again, it wouldn't be so terrible to put that off for a few more days worth of sex… Would it?]

Fortunately for Zoey, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention, ladies, we'll be arriving at our destination shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Also, to whoever stole the chocolate sauce and strawberries from my cabin, I want those back or I'm kicking you off the damn plane!"

The plane landed and the girls got off. They were met with a scenery of luscious jungles, and even more luscious cities. The sounds of Latin music and the smells of amazing, spicy cuisine filled the air.

"Welcome to Chile!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Great Vibrator Relay Race**_

"Chile! Known for the Andes Mountains, Easter Island, and food that's hot both going in and coming out!"

"Ugh… Come on, Chris. That's just gross." Leshawna complained

Chris was walking the girls through the beautiful city they had landed in. The girls were all wearing bathrobes, as Chris had told them they would be starting the challenge immediately. "One other thing that Chile is known for is having the world's largest earthquake in the year 1960," Chris explained, "which, coincidentally, is the theme for this week's challenge!"

"Earthquakes?" Ellody asked, confused.

"Nooo." Chris said. They stopped walking at the start of a trail that led into the jungle. In front of the trail was a table covered by a cloth. Chris whipped the cloth off the table. "Vibrations!" On the table were three vibrators. One pink, one gold, one blue: the three teams' colors. "Your challenge today is called The Great Vibrator Relay Race! Here's how it works: the race is done in four legs, one for each girl on each team. Each leg of the race will have its own challenge for the girl doing that leg to complete before moving on. Sounds easy, right?" The girls nodded. "Wrong! Because each girl will also have a vibrator inside of them while doing each leg of the race. Also, with each leg of the race, another vibrator will be added to make the challenges harder. Also, if you cum, you have to stop whatever you're doing until you cum again. You now have five minutes to decide which girl will be doing which part of the race."

The girls all huddled up. "Okay, Ella has the quickest trigger out of all of us," Gwen reasoned, "but, since the Pornstars will definitely be saving Crimson's insane endurance for the final leg, Zoey, you'll have to do the first part."

"Guys, I told you you have nothing to worry about with me and Crimson!" Zoey said.

"We can't take that chance." Gwen said. "Ella, you'll do the second leg. Sanders will do the third, and I'll go last. Sound good?"

The others all agreed. Meanwhile, Crimson had just overheard that Zoey would be doing the first leg of the race for the Virgins. "Okay, logically speaking, it makes sense for Crimson to go last since she has the most endurance." Ellody was saying. "As for the rest of us-"

"I'm going first." Crimson interrupted.

"Wha- Crimson, we need you at the end if we're going to-"

Crimson grabbed Ellody by the hems of her bathrobe and pulled her so that they were nose to nose. " _I'm. Going. First!_ " She growled.

[Ellody: See, this is what I was worried about. With Lalaurie's curse hanging over our heads from the last challenge, I'm afraid that it may cause us to lose this challenge. Granted, I'm much more afraid of Crimson than of any ghost or evil curse]

"Okay, so Crimson's going first." Ellody said. Crimson let her go, satisfied. "So, I guess I'll go last then. My knowledge of human anatomy should help me keep myself from cumming."

Sugar smacked Ellody upside the head. "Quit bragging about you damn smartassy self and just tell the rest of us where to go!" Sugar complained.

Ellody rubbed the back of her head and quickly mumbled, "Dawn goes second, you go third."

Meanwhile, the Killer Sluts had already decided on where everyone should go. "So, we're agreed." Jasmine said. "Anne Maria goes first, then Leshawna, then MacArthur, and I'll go last." The others nodded just as Chris blew on a vuvuzela, causing many of the girls to yell in surprise.

"Nice, right?" Chris said. "Chile's been in nine FIFA World Cups. You can buy these babies pretty much everywhere here. Anyways, everyone who's in one of the later legs of the race, follow me. As for you three," he said to Zoey, Crimson, and Anne Maria, "your leg of the race is a race up this trail, through the jungle, to the entrance to a volcanic cave. When you get there, hand your vibrator off to the next girl waiting there so she can begin her leg of the race. I'll blow my vuvuzela from the top of the volcano when you can begin." And with that, Chris led the other nine girls up the trail.

[Zoey: I decided that the best time to talk to Crimson about how I actually feel about her, or I guess how I _don't_ feel about her, was the during the part before the race began. I just hope she doesn't react too badly to it]

"Crimson…" Zoey said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Yeah, Zoey?"

Zoey looked at Crimson's face. Her eyes were sparkling as she gazed at Zoey, and there was even a small smile on her face. "Are… Are you smiling?"

"What? Oh. I guess I am." Crimson said, her smile growing. "It's just… You make me happy. It's almost like you fill this deep, black void inside of me that's always been there." Crimson pulled Zoey close and kissed her passionately. Zoey actually found herself kissing back. "Thank you for that." Crimson said when she finally pulled away.

Zoey's face was so red after that kiss, she could have led Santa's sleigh. "Y-you're welcome." She stammered. [Zoey: Ugh! What am I doing? I can't just break Crimson's heart like this! But I need to do this or my team will hate me. But that kiss was so incredible… But I have no feelings for her! Don't I?]

Before Zoey could decide what to do, Chris blew his vuvuzela from the top of the mountain, the sound somehow carrying all the way down to them. Anne Maria grabbed the gold vibrator for her team, put it in her pussy, and took off running. Crimson gave Zoey a quick peck on the cheek and put her own pink vibrator in her pussy. "See you at the finish line." She said sweetly as she took off down the trail.

Zoey quickly put her own blue vibrator in her pussy and ran after her. "Wait! Aaaah! Crimson! Hold- Ohhhhh! On!"

[Zoey: Maybe I'm not as good as sex by now as I thought. I really needed to catch up to Crimson, but that vibrator was really slowing me down]

"Crimson," Zoey called up the trail, "I really need to- AAAAAAAAAH!" Zoey collapsed as she came hard from the vibrator.

Crimson stopped running when she heard Zoey scream. "Zoey!" She exclaimed, turning around and running back for her.

[Anne Maria: Heh. And we thought that Crimson would cause the Virgins to lose. Never thought it would be the other way around]

"See you later, losers!" Anne Maria called back to the other two as she raced ahead.

"Crimson, you didn't have to come back for me." Zoey said as Crimson reached her.

"I know," Crimson said sweetly, "but I wanted to help you so that your team wouldn't eliminate you."

"Help me how?"

Crimson grinned. "Well, Chris said you couldn't move on until you cum again, so…" She got down and started sucking on Zoey's breasts, causing Zoey to moan loudly from both that and the vibrator still buzzing in her pussy.

"Aaah! Oh, wow! Crimson!" Zoey groaned. Zoey, ever the polite one, decided to return the favor. She reached around and started fingering Crimson's ass. Crimson moaned against Zoey's breasts as she kept sucking on her nipples. "Aaaaah! Crimson, I'm gonna cum!" Zoey let loose, moaning loudly as she climaxed. Crimson, however, also came from Zoey fingering her ass. "Oops. Sorry, Crimson." Zoey said sheepishly.

"It's okay." Crimson said. "You go on ahead. I'll just wait here until I cum again." But Zoey hesitated. [Zoey: I wanted to keep going, but I know that Crimson only cums from anal stuff, so there was no way that her vibrator was going to make her cum again, at least not anytime soon. I know I'm trying not to lead Crimson on any more, but I couldn't just leave her stranded there]

"Here." Zoey said. "Let me help you out." She got behind Crimson and started eating out her ass, causing Crimson to moan loudly.

"Ohhhhh, fuck yes!" Crimson groaned. [Crimson: Zoey really is a great girlfriend. I can't believe she actually stayed to help me out in the race. I know it's early, but I can already tell this relationship is gonna last]

[Zoey: I'm a terrible person]

Finally, Crimson came from Zoey's amazing rimjob. "That was amazing!" She said. "Now, let's get back to the race!" Zoey helped Crimson to her feet, but the immediately collapsed herself, cumming again from the vibrator. "Oh, no! Zoey! Here. Let me help you out."

Meanwhile, up at the entrance to the volcanic cave, Anne Maria had just arrived and was handing her vibrator to Leshawna. "Wow! You must have some strong endurance to keep from cumming so long to beat Zoey and Crimson!" Ella said, quite impressed.

"Actually, I came, like, four times on the way up here." Anne Maria replied. "Those two are still down there I think." She handed her vibrator to Leshawna. "Here. You better hurry up and do this challenge before those two morons get up here."

Leshawna put Anne Maria's vibrator in her pussy and put the extra one in her ass. "Aaah!" She moaned. "I'll try. What is the challenge anyway."

"See for yourself." From the cave, came Chef, dressed in a weird costume that made him look like an ogre, but left his cock exposed. "In ancient Incan mythology, there were these cave spirit things called Apu." He explained. "The Incans had to make offerings to them to keep them happy. Your challenge is to make an ' _offering_ ' to me by making me cum."

Leshawna shrugged. "Figures. All right, Cheffy Boy, sit down and let Leshawna do her work!" Chef sat on a rock and Leshawna started rubbing his cock between her breasts and licking the head.

"Man! Where are they?" Dawn wondered aloud, trying to see down the path and find where Crimson and Zoey were.

"See for yourselves." Chef grunted as Leshawna sucked him off, pointing to a pair of binoculars on the table with the vibrators.

Dawn picked up the binoculars and peered through them. She saw Zoey and Crimson still almost at the very start of the path, 69ing with each other with their vibrators in their asses. "Oh, boy…" Dawn said miserably.

"What is it?" Ella asked. Dawn handed her the binoculars and Ella looked down at Zoey and Crimson. "Oh, no!" Ella exclaimed. "What are they doing? They're gonna take forever to get up here!" After a moment of thought, Dawn grinned. "What is it?" Ella asked her.

"Well, like you said, Zoey and Crimson are going to take forever to reach us," Dawn whispered. "And Leshawna's too busy with Chef to notice if we were gone, so…"

Ella smiled too. "Come on!" She whispered excitedly, grabbing Dawn's hand and running off into the cave for some private sexytimes.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was going bananas on Chef, deepthroating him to the hilt of his cock, but Chef seemed nowhere close to cumming. [Leshawna: Okay, maybe I overestimated how good I am at blowjobs. So, I figured it was time to change tactics]

"Big, beautiful booty, do your thing!" Leshawna grunted as she lowered her ass on to Chef's cock, shoving it in there with one of the vibrators and riding him hard and fast.

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chef exclaimed, thrusting up to push himself deeper in Leshawna's ass.

"Aaah! Yeah, baby!" Leshawna moaned. "That's the- Hey, where did Dawn and Ella go?"

Leshawna's thoughts were interrupted by Chef cumming inside her ass. "Nice work, girlie." He said, letting Leshawna get off of him. "You can go ahead to your next teammate."

Leshawna wanted to investigate why Dawn and Ella disappeared, but she wanted to win the challenge a lot more, so she quickly hurried through the cave up to where her next teammate was waiting.

Meanwhile, up at the other end of the cave, MacArthur, Sanders, and Sugar were waiting for their teammates. "What do you think's taking them so long?" Sanders asked MacArthur.

"I don't know." MacArthur said, sounding a tad annoyed, though not with her team. "Maybe Leshawna decided to start dating Dawn and Ella's trying to break them up."

"Wait, what?" Sanders said. "Wait… Are you still pissed at me for hesitating when Ella asked me if I'd dump you if you were one of the Pornstars?"

"I don't know." MacArthur replied, definitely annoyed now. "Maybe if I was one of the Pornstars, I'd tell you. But, then again, you would have dumped me, so probably not."

Sanders sighed. "MaCArthur, you know that I would never dump you just because you were on a team full of bitches."

"Hey!" Sugar exclaimed. "No, wait. That's true. We are kinda bitches."

"MacArthur, you're the most important person in the world to me." Sanders went on. "You're my partner, and I'd never let you go for any reason. Can you ever forgive me for making you think that I would?"

MacArthur sighed, but smiled. "Yeah, all right." She said, kissing Sanders. "Kinda hard to say no after a sappy speech like that."

"You love my sappy speeches." Sanders said with a smile.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I do."

"You know… We still probably have a ton of time before our teammates get here." Sanders purred.

MacArthur grinned and was about to follow Sanders away for some private fucking when Leshawna showed up. "Here you go." She said, handing MacArthur her two vibrators. "Now run!"

MacArthur's grin grew wider. She took Leshawna's vibes, grabbed her one, shoved all three in her ass, and started running. "See you, suckers!" She yelled back at Sanders and Sugar, laughing wildly all the way.

Sanders sighed, but smiled. "That's my partner." She remarked.

MacArthur sprinted up the volcano until she reached what appeared to be a shrine. "What the hell is all this girly shit?" She wondered aloud, looking around at what was in front of her.

It was like something straight out of a fairy tale kids' book. A white arch laced with flower chains stood in the middle of a patch of very out of place grass with tons of pretty flowers planted in the turf. MacArthur stepped on to the grass and realized it was astroturf, which explained what it was doing on a volcano of all places.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" MacArthur asked out loud.

"Me." From behind a nearby rock, Blainley stepped out. She was completely naked, but her body was painted a variety of magnificent colors. "In ancient Incan mythology, their most important goddess was Mama Pacha. AKA, me."

"Okay…" MacArthur said, a tad confused, but also turned on by Blainley's naked, painted form.

"Your challenge," Blainley went on, "is simply to make me cum. Do that, and you can move on"

MacArthur grinned. "That's all? Piece of- AAAAAAAAAH!" She cried out as she came from the three vibrators buzzing in her ass.

Blainley chuckled. "Guess you can't do anything until you cum again, sweetie." She said.

MacArthur fell to her hands and knees, panting hard from that orgasm. "Yeah…" She panted, then smiled. "Think you can help with that?"

Blainley grinned and moved towards MacArthur. MacArthur spread her legs and let Blainley lick her pussy. Blainley moved her tongue skillfully and swiftly in MacArthur's cunt, getting a taste for every inch of her. "Ohhhhh, God!" MacArthur moaned. "Yeah! Just like that! Keep going!"

Blainley kept eating MacArthur out. MacArthur moaned loudly as Blainley's tongue swished around inside of her. "Aaaah! Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

MacArthur groaned loudly as she climaxed, soaking Blainley's face in juice. Blainley lapped up as much as she could, then laid down on the fake grass and spread her legs. "Your turn~" she purred. MacArthur leapt forward, diving right into Blainley's cunt and moving her tongue as fast and deep as she could go. "Ohhhhh, fuuuuuck!" Blainley moaned. "Aaaah! You're really good at this! Whoa!" MacArthur had just inserted one of her fingers into Blainley's ass, but that only caused Blainley to moan more as MacArthur pumped her finger in and out of her asshole while she continued to eat her out.

Finally, Blainley's back arched and she cried out at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. "So, am I good to go?" MacArthur asked, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely!" Blainley replied. With that, MacArthur took off up the mountain trail to the final checkpoint.

MacArthur came another few times on the way up the volcano, but with how long Crimson and Zoey were stalling at the first leg of the race, she still arrived at the very top of the volcano where Jasmine was with plenty of time before anyone else would get there too. "Nice work, MacArthur." Jasmine said as she took MacArthur's vibrators. "Now, what do I have to do?"

At that moment, Chris stepped out from behind a rock, naked but wearing a fancy headdress and some body paint. "Congratulations, Killer Sluts, on being the first team to make it all the way to the top!" He said. "Jasmine, your challenge is simple: just make the most important god in Incan mythology, Wiraqucha, that's me, cum, and you'll win the challenge!"

[Jasmine: Of course Chris made himself the most important Incan god. Selfish ass. But, I had a challenge to win, so I guess I had to fuck his selfish ass]

Jasmine grinned confidently. She put two of MacArthur's vibrators in her pussy, and the other one plus her own in her ass, then got down and started sucking Chris's cock. Meanwhile, Ellody and Gwen were both wondering where their teammates were. "What's taking so long?" Ellody wondered aloud. She grabbed the binoculars off of their vibrator table and looked down the mountain. "None of our teammates have even started!" She exclaimed. "I wonder why." She peered down towards the start of the trail. "Oh, my God! Look!" She handed the binoculars to Gwen. "Crimson and Zoey are just having sex at the very start!"

"Aw, man!" Gwen exclaimed. "I thought Zoey said she didn't have any feelings for Crimson! What the hell?"

Chris groaned as he came in Jasmine's mouth. "The Killer Sluts win!" Gwen and Ellody both started yelling and complaining, but Chris simply ignored them and turned to the camera. "With the Killer Sluts taking first, which team will wind up the big loser? And will Zoey and Crimson ever stop fucking so we can find out? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Wrath of Lalaurie**_

[Ellody: I can't believe the Killer Sluts have already won the challenge and my team hasn't even started! Ugh! Maybe this is how Delphine Lalaurie planned on punishing us. At least we still have a chance for second place]

"Chris, do you happen to have a megaphone on you?" Gwen asked.

"Always." He replied, handing Gwen an extra-large one.

Gwen took the megaphone and yelled into it. "ZOEY!"

Zoey jumped, falling off of Crimson, who she was just 69ing with. "What the hell was that?"

"Zoey, get moving!" Gwen shouted through the megaphone. "Quit fucking Crimson and start the race!"

Ellody grabbed the megaphone away from Gwen. "You too, Crimson! Get a move on!"

[Zoey: What am I doing? I just spent however long having sex with Crimson… Incredible, absolutely amazing sex… Instead of finishing the race! I need to work up the nerve to tell her that I don't have any feelings for her quick before I get even more distracted]

Zoey had just came, so she couldn't move yet until she came again, but Crimson was good to go and still wasn't moving. "What are you waiting for?" Zoey asked. "If you don't start moving, your team is going to vote you out!" Crimson kept hesitating, but finally bent down and started fingering Zoey. "Aaah! Hey! We need to stop- Ohhhh! Having sex and start- Aaaaah! The race!" Suddenly, Zoey moaned loudly as she had another orgasm, allowing her to move again. "You… You stayed to help me even though you could have taken the lead just now?"

"Of course." Crimson said. She bent down and kissed Zoey on the cheek, then helped her to her feet. "I don't care if my team votes me off for wanting to help you. I just want you to be happy."

[Zoey: I can't believe Crimson would risk elimination just to help me… That's so sweet... And the sex with her really is amazing… Am I being too rash in wanting to end things with Crimson? Could I actually… Be starting to develop feelings for her?]

Zoey blushed and smiled. "Crimson… I don't know what to say."

Crimson also smiled. "Don't say anything. Just give me one hell of a run for my money in this race." And with that, she took off down the trail. Zoey grinned and ran off after her.

Crimson reached the second challenge first, but Zoey was right behind her." Dang! I guess you won." Zoey said. She looked around. "Hey, where are Dawn and Ella?"

Dawn and Ella quickly appeared from within the cavern, rushing up to their teammates. "I'm here! I'm here!" Dawn said. "What took you guys so long?"

"Never mind that." Crimson took out her vibrator and handed it to Dawn. "You're up."

Dawn took Crimson's vinbrator and stuck it plus her own in each of her holes. She then got down to suck Chef's cock.

"Why were you guys all the way back there in the cavern together?" Zoey asked Ella.

"Oh..." Ella replied nervously. "Well… I was… Yelling… At Dawn for… Being a member of that bitchy Pornstar team. Yeah!" Zoey raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

[Zoey: Ella sure is acting weird. She doesn't seem like the type of person to just yell at someone, especially Dawn who's probably the nicest person on the Pornstars' team. Something's going on here… I'm not sure what, but it's definitely something]

In the few seconds while Zoey and Ella were talking, Chef let out a long groan as he came all over Dawn. "Wow. that took longer than usual." Dawn remarked. "See you, guys!" And she took off.

Ella quickly took Zoey's vibrator and her own and put them both in her pussy. [Ella: Dawn's ability to make people cum super fast might give her a huge lead, so I knew I had to think outside the box for my team to catch up to her]

Ella went up to Chef and got down on all fours. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but fuck me in the ass, Chef!" She demanded. Chef wasn't one to turn down an offer like that. He got behind Ella and shoved his enormous dick in her ass. Ella moaned as he pounded away at her. "Ohhhh, God! So good!" She groaned. "Aaaaah! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… CUUUUUUUUM! AAAAAAAH!"

"Heh heh. Too bad, girlie." Chef said, pulling out of Ella. "Now you gotta wait till you cum again."

While the Possible Virgins waited for Ella to cum again, Dawn had just handed her vibes off to Sugar. Sugar put those two vibes in her ass and the other in her pussy and took off towards Blainley's goddess shrine.

"So, I just gotta make you cum?" Sugar asked. "Heh. That'll be like taking candy from a baby who don't like candy." She got down and started licking Blainley's pussy. Blainley moaned loudly as Sugar ate her out, but after about ten minutes was still nowhere close to cumming. "Time to try something new." Sugar purred, flipping Blainley over to eat out her ass.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! That's so good!" Blainley groaned as Sugar probed her tongue deeper into her ass. "More! MORE! I'm so close!"

"Cum for Sugar, bitch~" Sugar purred.

Blainley moaned loudly as she came hard. "Wow… That was amazing!" She said. "I'm surprised you didn't cum at all during that."

"Yeah, me too." [Sugar: I actually came, like, five times during all that. But I'm not gonna tell her that]

Suddenly, Sanders arrived with three vibes all in her ass. "I'm here…. I'm here…" She panted. "Wait, are you already done?"

"Yep! Suck it, Virgins!" Sugar yelled happily, running off to pass her vibes to Ellody at the top of the mountain.

While Sanders went to go down on Blainley in an effort to not let her team come in last, Ellody was peering through the binoculars at her teammate running up the mountain to reach her. "Yes! We're not going to come in last!" She exclaimed. "I knew that stupid curse meant nothing!"

Gwen took the binoculars from Ellody to see how close Sanders was to making Blainley cum, but when she looked down the hill, she saw something else. "What is that?!"

A purple-haired blur was racing up the hill, almost at super speed. It shoved past Sugar, almost pushing her off the mountain entirely, and raced up towards the top of the mountain screaming, "ELLODYYYYYYYY!"

"Oh, God… Is that-" Ellody was interrupted as she was tackled by none other than Sierra.

"Hi, Ellodykins!" Sierra squealed as she took off her clothes while holding down Ellody.

"Sierra?! What are you doing here?!" Ellody exclaimed in fright.

"I snuck on to the plane to follow you so we can be together!" Sierra said. "I had to stay down in the cargo hold surviving on rats for food and my own sweat for water. But it was totally worth it because now we're together again! And now it's time to show you what I learned about sex~ I've been researching a lot on the internet."

"You mean your pizza box computer?" Gwen asked, very amused at what was happening.

"Yeah! Now, watch what I can do~" Sierra got down and started licking Ellody's pussy with incredible skill.

"Aaaaah! Sierra, I don't- Ohhhhh! So good! Keep going! Please keep going!" She begged, loving Sierra's tongue in her cunt.

Sugar arrived at the top of the volcano, having recovered from nearly being pushed to her death. "What the hell is going on here?!" She exclaimed, seeing Ellody getting eaten out by Sierra.

"You're about to lose! That's what's happening!" Sanders had just arrived and quickly handed her vibrators to Gwen. "You're up."She said to her. "Make it quick before Ellody's finished with Sierra."

Gwen took the vibes and put two of them in her pussy, then the other one and her own in her ass. She then rushed over and started sucking off Chris, trying to get him to cum as quick as she could.

"Ellody, come on! Get in there!" Sugar yelled. "The stupid Virgins are gonna beat us!"

"Ohhhhhh! I'm gonna cum!" Ellody moaned, completely ignoring Sugar.

Before Ellody could get off though, Chris came first. "The Possible Virgins take second place!" He announced. "Which means the Pornstars are coming in dead last!"

"What?!" That announcement managed to snap Ellody out of her spell of pleasure. She got up, causing Sierra to faceplant on the ground. [Ellody: I can't believe it… The curse is real! We lost! And it was all because of me!]

Sierra got up and went to go tackle Ellody to the ground again, but was stopped by Chef, who had just arrived at the top of the mountain with Blainley and the rest of the girls. "Nooooo! Ellodykins! Don't take me away from her!" Sierra screamed as Chef dragged her away.

"Wait, we lost?" Dawn asked. "But I thought we were in the lead!"

"Ellody got distracted by stupid Sierra!" Sugar complained.

"Wow, seriously?" Ella asked. "I thought if you guys were to lose it would have been because Crimson couldn't stop having sex with Zoey."

"That was pretty great, though." Crimson said, pecking Zoey on the cheek, causing zoey to blush.

"Yeah… Yeah, it was." Zoey said with a smile which Crimson shared.

Chris put on some pants and walked up to the girls. "Great! Everyone's here! And Crimson's actually smiling? Guess Zoey couldn't work up the nerve to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Crimson asked.

"That she-"

"Chris, no!" Zoey yelled.

"Doesn't have any feelings for you." Chris finished, being an asshole like always.

Crimson's smile faded. "Wait… You… You don't have any feelings for me?" Crimson asked Zoey. Zoey couldn't answer. "Zoey?" Crimson's voice was shaking.

"I, uh…" Zoey still couldn't answer.

"Oops. Guess I wasn't supposed to say that." Chris said, sounding amused rather than guilty. He turned to the camera. "Will Crimson cry or kill Zoey? Will we be able to properly restrain Sierra until she can be handed over to the authorities? Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your vote for the Elimination and Bitch Votes by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end Friday the 10th.

Options for the Elimination Vote: Sugar, Ellody, Dawn, Crimson

Options for the Bitch Vote: Ella, Zoey, Gwen, Sanders


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four Becomes Three**_

"A curse?!"

"Yes, Sugar, a curse." It was after the challenge, but before the elimination ceremony, and Ellody had just finished explaining to her teammates what Lalaurie's Curse was and what it possibly meant.

"Well, why the hell are we cursed?" Sugar asked. "What did any of us do to deserve that?"

"Apparently, it was because one of us broke one of Lalaurie's possessions." Ellody explained.

"Oh, my God! The vase!" Dawn exclaimed. "Sugar broke that vase! That's why this is happening to us!"

"Hey! Now hold on just a minute!" Sugar replied angrily. "How do I know that one of you didn't break something else in that house? Crimson could have broken something when she was downstairs with Zoey!" Crimson groaned at the mention of Zoey's name. At the moment, her head was resting flat on the table in great misery. "Or Dawn could have broken something during one of those times she sneaks away!"

"What?" Dawn said nervously. "I don't… I've never sneaked away!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sugar retorted. "In New Orleans, you were all dry when the rest of us were wet from Dakotazoid, and then today you and that Ella girl went missing from the cave for a while! What's that all about, huh?"

Dawn bit her lip nervously. [Dawn: Sugar's really close to figuring out that Ella and I are together. If she isn't eliminated soon, she might find out for sure and then either Ella or I will probably be eliminated next!]

"Besides, it doesn't matter how the curse started, it matters what's been happening to us because of it." Sugar went on. "Crimson got super distracted during today's challenge with Zoey," another groan from Crimson, "and let the stupid Killer Sluts win, and then Sierra kept Ellody from finishing the challenge! And she's probably gonna come back too!"

"You really think so?" Ellody asked.

"Duh! She's a crazy stalker! Of course she's gonna keep following you! At least with Crimson, that problem's taken care of since Zoey basically dumped her today." Another groan, this one louder. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I hope you three will make the right decision for who to vote out tonight." And with that, Sugar left.

Dawn was first to speak. "I say we vote out Sugar. Lalaurie's Curse started because of her, so, maybe if we vote her out, the curse will stop."

"Maybe…" Ellody said, not looking so sure.

"I say we all vote for Sugar." Dawn said. "Crimson, are you with me?" Crimson just groaned again, but it sounded like she was on board. "Ellody, what about you?"

Ellody wasn't listening. She was deep in thought. [Ellody: Sugar made a good point about how Sierra will most likely keep following me and preventing me from completing challenges. But, then again, Dawn also made a good point about how Sugar is the cause of the curse, so voting for her might stop the curse entirely. Ugggh! My stupid genius brain is hurting from all this!]

Later, at the voting ceremony, the girls all filed into the elimination chamber. Zoey looked over at Crimson nervously. Crimson didn't look back. [Zoey: I feel really bad for how I treated Crimson. But maybe it's a good thing that Chris told her that I don't have any feelings for her. Then again… I'm honestly not sure how I feel about Crimson any more. She was really nice to me during the challenge today, and sex with her is always so amazing… But I'm with Mike. I have to stay loyal to my boyfriend. But… Could Crimson maybe be better for me? I really need to figure this out]

"Well, ladies, it's time again for the voting ceremony!" Chris said, holding two collars in his hand: one the dreaded Bitch Collar, the other a collar with a golden C for a tag. "First up, the lucky loser of the Bitch Vote is… Zoey!" Zoey sighed, but accepted her collar. "Next up, the Elimination Vote. Let's count out the votes, shall we?" Chris pulled out four slips of paper and read them off one by one. "One vote for Ellody." Sugar grinned proudly. "One vote for Crimson." Crimson lowered her head sadly. Zoey looked over at her again guiltily. "One vote for Sugar."

"What?!" Sugar exclaimed. She glared at Dawn.

"And the final vote, and person getting kicked off tonight, is…"

"Wait!" Ellody had stood up. She walked up to the front of the room. "Chris, I know that Sugar is the one who should be getting eliminated tonight…"

"Say what?! You voted for me?!" Sugar exclaimed.

"But," Ellody went on, "I feel like the person who should be getting kicked off tonight is me." The other girls were silent. Sugar sat back down, satisfied that she wasn't getting eliminated after all. "If I keep playing in this game, Sierra will just keep coming after me and distracting me so that I won't be able to compete in the challenges to my full abilities. I won't let my team get dragged down by that. I voluntarily eliminate myself."

Chris shrugged. "Good enough for me." He handed Ellody the Elimination Collar. "Go to the back room. Your new master will be there shortly."

Ellody walked down the hall to the back room. When she got there, a familiar face was waiting for her. "Hey, Melody!" Lindsay said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Lindsay. I just got eliminat-"

"ELLODYKIIIIIINS!" Ellody was suddenly tackled to the ground by another familiar face.

"What the?! Sierra?!" Ellody exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing the same collar as me and Lindsay?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Chris had just entered the room, already naked and erect. "I let Sierra stay on the plane under the condition that she join my harem. Great idea, right?"

"Yeah. Great." Ellody said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Sierra squealed, not sensing Ellody's tone. "Now, why don't I get back to showing you what I learned~?" Sierra got down and started licking Ellody's pussy, moving her tongue all around inside of her, wanting to get a taste for every inch of her.

"Aaaah! Sierra!" Ellody moaned, not wanting to enjoy this, but enjoying it immensely anyway. "Aaah! Keep going!"

Sierra kept eating Ellody out as Chris got behind her and shoved his cock in her ass. "Whoa, mama!" Sierra yelped. "Ohhhhh, wow! That feels amazing!"

Chris kept pounding away at Sierra's ass. Lindsay, not wanting to be left out of the fun, came over and mounted Ellody's face. Ellody started licking Lindsay's pussy, causing her to moan softly and get louder and louder as Ellody probed deeper with her tongue and moved it swifter.

"Aaaah! Chris, I'm gonna cum!" Sierra groaned.

"Let it all out, baby!" Chris said, thrusting hard and hilting himself deep in Sierra's ass. Sierra let out a loud, long moan as she climaxed.

"Oh! I wanna cum next!" Lindsay said. Ellody, happy to oblige, reached up and stuck one of her fingers in Lindsay's ass. "Oooh! That's nice!" Lindsay moaned. "Give me more! I'm so close!"

Ellody get licking Lindsay's pussy and pumped her finger in and out of her ass until Lindsay finally cried out as she came hard, drenching Ellody's face in juice.

"Hey, Lindsay, come help me lick my Ellodykins!" Sierra said.

Lindsay got off of Ellody's face and went over to double team Ellody's pussy with Sierra. Chris decided to pull out of Sierra and start fucking Lindsay instead. "I always did love your tight, little ass!" He grunted as he thrusted deep inside of Lindsay's ass.

"Aaaah! Guys, that's too- Ohhhhh! Too much!" Ellody moaned as Sierra and Lindsay both kept licking her. "I'm gonna… Aaaaah! I'm gonna cum!" Ellody screamed with pleasure as she came.

Sierra lapped up as much juice as she could and then went over and kissed Ellody passionately. "That was nice, wasn't it?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah… It really was…" Ellody panted.

"Get ready girls!" Chris grunted as he pulled out of Lindsay and started rubbing his cock. "Get in down in front if you want a taste of master's cum!" All three girls got in front of Chris as he unloaded all over them, covering their faces and chests in hot spunk. "Whew… That was great, girls!" Chris said, putting on a bathrobe. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You three can take a break. I'll be back for more later."

Chris left them and Ellody turned to the other two. "We're not actually going to take a break, are we?" She asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Never!" Sierra said, pouncing once more on Ellody as Lindsay followed suit. The three girls continued their orgy in Chris's cabin long into the night, and they all knew that they were going to actually enjoy being a part of the host's harem as long as they had each other.


End file.
